La vérité
by misty bo
Summary: Draco rentre pour les vacances avant sa 6eme année a Hogwarts, malheureusement ses vacances ne vont pas se passée comme prévue. yaoi DM/LM le rating n'est pas là pour rien et aussi un peu d'humour foireux. bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil tapait dur ce mois de juillet sur la grande bâtisse des Malfoy, un suicidaire rayon de soleil eu le malheur de s'abattre sur la chevelure attacher en catogan du patriarche qui lançât un regard noir a l'astre qui avait décidé de le troubler dans son moment de lecture dans sa véranda.

A quelques mètres de là, un autre rayon, pas suicidaire mais plutôt ravi d'avoir trouver un endroit à réchauffer sans avoir à subir un regard glaçant, se déposât sur le corps du jeune Draco, fils unique et héritié de la Grande-Famille-Pétée-De-Thune Malfoy sang pur et grand aristocrate en devenir a l'éducation irréprochable était affalé sur une chaise longue du jardin familial à peine habillé de sa chemise d'uniforme au quatre premiers boutons défaits et son pantalon gris Hogwartsien, ses bras pendant faisant frôler de ses longs doigts l'herbe bien verte et méticuleusement entretenue par les elfes de maison, la tête reposant sur son épaule droite, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux fermer par le sommeil de sa sieste du premier jour de vacances d'été, sieste sacrée.

Lucius, ennuyé par son livre, relevât les yeux vers son fils en train de dormir comme un bien-heureux affalé sur sa chaise longue, inacceptable ! Et dire qu'il l'avait éduquer lui-même ! Il se levât donc de son fauteuil en cuir de dragon et posât son livre son le guéridon et sortit de la véranda et se plaçât juste à côté de son fils, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« - Hum Hum... essayât-il

-...

- DRACO DEBOUT !

-Ah ! Merlin ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Ne pouvez-vous pas me réveillé calmement comme mère !

- Ta mère est partit en voyage pour le premier mois d'été et je compte bien te ré-apprendre la bonne tenue Draco, à ce que je vois Narcissa t'as pouponné, trop pouponné, je vais faire en sorte que tu soit un vrais Malfoy avant son retour. Est-ce clair Draco ?

-Ou..Oui...

-Oui Qui ?!

-Ou..Oui p...Père..

Lucius se penchât sur lui,encadrant de ses bras son fils qui de peur n'avait pas osé se relever de sa chaise.

-Ça t'écorche la bouche de m'appeler père ? Tu croit que ça me plaît de voir qu'à chaque fois que tu est avec ta mère tu est heureux mais qu'à mes côtés tu est d'une froideur polaire ? Tu croit que je ne m'en rend pas compte ? Hein ? Me croit-tu dupe a ce point Draco ?

-Je..

-Lucius ? Tout va bien ? »

Severus était à quelques pas seulement de la scène, et n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. Merlin comment Lucius avait put oublier l'invitation à dîner qu'il avait fait a son meilleur ami ?

« -Tout va bien ? s'inquiétât le sus-nommé

-Oui Severus tout va bien je...

-J'y vais. Mordit Draco a son père.

-Et peut-on savoir où ?

-Dans ma chambre m'arranger... Pour Sev'.

-Sev' ? Demandât Lucius en se tournant vers Severus faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendus la fin de la phrase de son fils.

-Un surnom qu'il me donne... Il m'a toujours appelé comme ça depuis qu'il et tout petit.

- Narcissa c'est Cissy, toi c'est Se' ou Sevy... mais moi il ne m'appelle même pas père quand je ne lui rappelle pas.. il ne m'as jamais appeler à vrai dire, il n'y a toujours eu que sa mère, cette sale...

-Lucius, calme toi, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passer plutôt ? Pour le départ de Narcissa alors que son fils vient à peine de rentrer de Hogwarts ? D'habitude elle lui saute au cou à peine la porte franchie. »

Lucius et Severus entamèrent une petite promenade jusqu'aux appartements privés de Licius, le petit salon dans lequel Severus était l'un des rares à pénétré était dans les beiges et blancs, deux fauteuils en cuir de dragon albinos ainsi qu'une table basse en verre reposant sur une moquette couleurs taupe clair décorait la petite pièce circulaire , mis a part la cheminée au feu ronronnant et aux rideaux épais empêchant les rayon du soleil de pénété la pièce.

Lucius appelât une elfe de maison et lui ordonnât sèchement de préparer du thé.

« -Apporte aussi le troisième siège et demande à Draco de nous rejoindre lorsqu'il serrât prêt.

-Bien Monsieur Maitre. »L'elfe de maison s'inclinat et quittat la pièce dans un ''pop'' sonore.

« -Bien, où en étions nous mon ami ?

-Et bien tu étais en train de te lamenter sur le manque d'affection que te porte ton -il d'un ton sarcastique. Comme si toi tu lui marquait ton affection.

-Mais je ne peut pas Severus !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu as la chance d'avoir un fils et une femme tous deux adorable mais toi tu les rejette pour ta fierté Malfoyenne, c'est écœurant,crachat Severus d'un ton dégoutté ,sait-tu le nombre de fois où j'ai retrouvé Draco en pleur dans sa chambre de préfet, il fait tous pour le rendre fièr mais ton tu l'irgnore et le rejette ! J'ai lus les réponses que tu lui envoyais aux lettre qu'ils t'envoie durant sa scolarité !

-Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai jamais répondu aux lettre de Draco... Le ton de Lucius était désperé, triste...

-Comment ça ce n'est pas toi ? »

Severus lui ne comprenais plus rien, D'abord Lucius qui se plaint du manque d'affection de son fils et maintenant cette réponse on ne peut plus déroutante. Severus observât son interlocuteur en attente d'un ré rien ne vint. Lucius avait l'air mal à l'aise et triste, ses yeux étaient étains et il s'enfonçait dans son siège, et puis ses dents... il grinçait des dents.

-Lucius ? Tenta Severus incertain.

Mais toujours pas de réponse, juste le grincement de dents qui s'était emplifié sa bouche était hermétiquement fermée. Ils n'avaient jamais parler de ça avant,Severus avait essayer mais Lucius partait promptement son regarde accrocher à ses avait donc tenté sa chance avec Narcissa, mais elle ne faisait que répété que c'était un mauvais père sans cœur et mentionnait à chaque fois l'épisode de l'étang... Merlin, rien qu'a entendre les mots ''étang'' et ''Draco'' dans la même phrase, il avait des sueurs froides.

Il regardât de nouveau son ami, les yeux fixé sur ses chaussures, comme d'habitude, mais il observât son visage plus en détail cette fois, sa bouche hermétiquement fermée semblait vouloir s'ouvrir, pourquoi ne pas le faire alors ?

Et là, la réponse sautât aux yeux de Severus qu'il écarquillât d'horreur.

-Un maléfice de Silence...

Lucius relevât les yeux vers son confident, il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur fils qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Il avait échanger son uniforme blanc contre de vêtements aux couleurs de maison. Il avait opté une chemise en soi verte bouteille, sur le col était broder des arabesques noires accompagnées de fines perles d'argents, le pantalon noir a pinces noir en lin qu'on aurait dit tout droit sortit des années 50 donnait l'impression qu'il était venu d'ailleurs, Lucius fût hypnotiser par la classe et l'élégance que dégageait son fils, mais le regard qu'il lançât à son géniteur garantit à ce dernier que Draco lui, ne partageait pas le sentiment de fierté qui envahissait le blond à cet instant.

Draco s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui avait apporté l'elfe de maison plus tôt et se servit une tasse de thé puis restât silencieux quelques instant, il décidât d'entamer une conversation pour couper au lourd silence qui planait dans la salle sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

« -Alors, mon cher parrain, comment avance tes recherches sur la potion a basse de larme de sirène dont tu m'as parler ? Commençât Draco en prenant soin d'évité le regard de son père.

-Et bien justement je voulais t'en parlé, le phase théorique est terminé et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la phase pratique, les ingrédients doivent être ajouter très vite et seul je ne pourrait pas y arriver, alors je me demandait si tu accepterais de m'aider à sa préparation vu que tu excelle dans les potions.

-Oh parrain ! Ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Quand commençons l'expérience ?

-Et bien pour qu'on puisse commencer il faudrait que tu vienne chez moi pour que tu puisse être le plus disponible mais... Snape hésitât, après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Lucius, il voulait découvrir ce qu'on lui obligeait à cacher, et il sentait que ça avait un rapport avec Draco.

-NON ! Il en ai hors de question ! Draco reste ici pour les vacances, c'est comme ça chaque années, pourquoi cela changerais ?

- Parce que je vous supporte de moins en moins Lucius ! Si je retourne à la maison à chaque vacances, c'est seulement pour pouvoir passer du temps avec mère qui,e elle, m'aime et prend soin de moi et n'essaye pas de faire devenir quelque chose que je ne suis pas et que je ne veut pas être ! Un homme comme toi entre autre, je préfère passer mes vacances aux côtés de Severus que je considère ,lui, comme mon père ! »

Il s'était lever de sa chaise et rapprocher de son père en lui hurlant dessus, Lucius s'était ratatiner sur son siège, s'était la première fois que Draco hurlait et ça lui faisait peur, mais Draco était à bout, cet homme sans sentiment qui lui avait pourrit l'enfance ne voulait donc pas le laisser, et bien il allait lui faire lâcher prise. Lucius lui, était tétaniser,la personne a qui il tenait le plus lui hurlait dessus et il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, il se risquât à regarder Seveurs, ce dernier était crispé sur son fauteuil, il n'aurait jamais dût faire cette proposition.

Lucius qui regardait son fils furieux lui crier dessus et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« -On as un laboratoire ici aussi, dans le sous-sols, vous pouvez rester ici et faire cette potion, comme ça tout le monde y gagne... Qu'en pense-tu Draco ?

-Non ! C'est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec vous dans cette foutus maison !, cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce, je rentrerais pour voir mère ! Je vais préparer mes valises pour aller chez Severus, au revoir Lucius. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelais par son prénom au lieu de ''père'', il ne l'aimait pas c'était certain.

« -Écoute Lucius, Severus était enfin sortit de son mutisme, je pense que la meilleur chose à faire est de le laisser partir avec moi pour lui laisser le temps de respirer de mon côté j'essayerais de le calmer et de trouver des informations sur le sort qui t'empêche de parler. Qu'en pense-tu ?

-Je pense que tu as raison... Mais c'est dur... Puis-je au moins lui dire au revoir ?

-Oui je pense, tout dépend de Draco. »

Sur ce, Lucius se levât et s'en allât vers le long escalier qui menait aux chambres, il franchît les marches les mains moites et des sueurs froides, arrivé devant la grande porte noire gravé derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre des bruits et des plaintes énervés. Il ouvrit malgré sa peur la porte menant à la chambre de son fils.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« -Que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens m'enfermer dans ma chambre c'est ça ?

-Non mon fils,l'appeler ainsi dans ces circonstances mettait mal à l'aise Lucius, je suis venu te dire au revoir et bonne chance pour la potion.

-Et bien ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'hésite même à envoyer un hibou à mère pour lui demander de passer me voir chez Severus quand elle rentrera. Tranchât Draco sans même un regard pour son père.

-Très bien petit dragon. Adieu alors. »

Lucius fermât le porte derrière lui, laissant Drago perplexe les yeux fixés sur la porte qui était fermée. Petit Dragon... Son père l'avait déjà appelé comme ça, la dernière fois, c'était le jour de l'étang... Draco se prit la tête entre ses mains et se penchât en avant ses yeux hermétiquement fermer, une douleur insupportable lui vrillât le crâne et un hurlement à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, il tombât à terre, épuiser par la douleur grandissant dans sa tête , ses yeux flou eu à peine le temps de voir Lucius et Severus entrer en trombe dans la pièce avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Draco sortit lentement des limbes, une pression sur son ventre l'interpellât, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il tournât la tête de gauche à droite, le brouillard devant ses yeux l'empêchât de voir ou même de réfléchir convenable, il ne souvenait de rien, il poussât un gémissement lorsque le mal de tête lui repris, mais moins fort que la première fois, il refermât de nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir d'apaiser son mal. Il sentit alors la pression sur son ventre disparaître et une présence se rapprocher de son visage, une angoisse sourde le submergeât lorsque qu'il sentit des doigts froids passer sous sa nuque suivit d'une immense paume, la main glissât jusqu'à ses cheveux envoyant des frissons glacés dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco, il sentit l'enclume qui lui servait de tête se surélever et un glaçon se poser sur ses lèvre. Une voix familière chuchotât tout près de son oreille.

« -N'es pas peur petit dragon, c'est une potion que Sev' t'as préparer. »

Draco écarquillât les yeux comme des soucoupe et commençât à suffoquer, il n'entendit pas Lucius hurler son prénom qu'il fût éblouit par une lumière aveuglante.

POV Draco

Je suis si heureux là avec mon Papa, au bord du bel étang pas loin de la maison Malfoy. Il faut dire que Papa est super gentil avec moi, surtout qu'aujourd'hui je suis son petit prince vu que j'ai 5 ans.. Non 6 ans aujourd'hui ! Il m'amène souvent ici, je veut apprendre à nager et Papa m'as dit Oui, ça fait déjà 6 mois qu'on vient ici tous les jours pour m'apprendre, il finit souvent mouiller des pieds à la tête lui aussi ! Et c'est toujours drôle ! Mais j'ai toujours un peut peur de me noyer.

« -N'est pas peur petit dragon ! Tu est près pour ta leçon de natation ? Si tu arrives a faire un aller retour de 3 mètres, tu auras un cadeau !

-C'est quoi ? C'est quoi? C'est quoi ? »

Je saute tous autour mais je suis trop petit et il met ses mains derrière son dos pour me cacher la surprise. Et il rigole gentiment et moi je le rejoins dans son rire.

« -Arrêtez vos gamineries tous les deux ! Franchement Lucius, que dirait tes collègues s'il te voyait faire l'idiot avec ton rejeton ? » Narcissa est là, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup avec son regard méchant et elle est méchante avec moi, elle dit que je suis insupportable et que je l'énerve quand je suis près d'elle, je me cache dans les jambes de Papa , il pose une main sur ma tête et il se tourne vers moi.

« -Petit Dragon va jouer avec ton cadeau il faut que je parle avec ta maman, D'accord ? »

Il sortit de derrière son dos son autre main où il y avait un vif d'or ! Ah non, il était pas en or, il était tout marron. Je le pris dans mes mains et les petites ailes s'ouvrirent, il s'élevât jusqu'à mon nez et commençât à s'agiter pour que je l'attrape.

« - c'est un vif de bronze, c'est comme un vif d'or mais pour les enfants, tu n'as pas besoins de balais et il ne va trop vite.

- Comme les papillons ?

-Oui comme les papillons. Il rigola, j'aime quand il rigole. Aller va jouer mon ange. »

Il me caresse les cheveux et moi je saute dans ses bras et je lui fait un gros poutou en lui disant merci. Je cours un peu plus loin derrière mon vif de bronze en jetant des coup d'œil en direction de mes parents. J'ai pas confiance en Narcissa, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse mal à Papa. Ils ont commencer à parler, Narcissa a pas l'air contente, mon if s'ouvre en deux sous mes yeux et deux oreilles en sorte, je m'en saisir d'une et s'éloigne à toute vitesse avec l'autre oreille collée à sa paroi vers me parents en se faufilant a travers les herbes hautes entourant l'étang, je place l'autre oreille contre la mienne et écoute.

« -Maintenant qu'il ne porte plus de couches, il me revient de droit !

- Mais Narcissa, ça ne se passe pas comme ça voyons ! Il as peur de toi et tu as tout fait pour ! Tu l'as ignorer tout le temps comment veut-tu qu'il te prenne pour une mère ?

- Il ne faisait que pleurer et je ne voulais pas avoir à changer ses couches ! Maintenant qu'il est un peu plus grand il faut que je le prépare à devenir mon prochain mari !

-Qu...Quoi ? Ton prochain mari... Mais c'est ton fils ! Tu ne peut pas l'épouser ! Il ne t'aime pas et il m'as moi, pourquoi irait-il vers toi ? T'es malade Narcissa, va te faire soigner !

-Et bien faisons en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus de toi dans ce cas... »

Je vois alors Narcissa lever sa baguette vers Papa, je cours vers lui en criant, il se retourne vers moi mais Narcissa prononce un sort que je ne connaît pas ''Impero'' je croit, qui frappe Papa en plein dans le dos, il reste immobile quelques secondes, puis je craque et je saute dans ses bras pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

« -J'ai pas compris ce que Narcissa à dit mais ça avait l'air méchant ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Papa ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Il me prend par le col, me soulève, lève la main, puis me colle une gifle énorme, je tombe par terre et j'ai peur, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi, il disait qu'il m'aimait trop pour le faire, il ne m'aime plus alors? Il me soulève de nouveau mais cette fois il me jette dans l'étang, tellement loin que je n'ai pas pied. Je commence à boire la tasse, je vais me noyer, je vais mourir Papa sauve moi ! Aide moi ! Dit moi ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'aime plus , s'il te plaît !

Je me sent tiré hors de l'eau et j'atterris dans les bras de Maman qui me prend dans ses bras pour la première fois.

« -N'ai plus peur mon ange, je suis là, moi je t'aime, moi je te protège. »

Elle me caresse le dos, les épaules, les fesses pendant que je pleure après ce que Lucius à fait. Je le regarde mais il semble bizarre, il semble avoir mal à la tête et vaciller, mais il reprend esprit au dernier moment et regarde en ma direction.

« -Lâche le ! ne le touche pas ! Pas ici »

Maman continue de me caresser les fesses pendant que Lucius fonce sur moi, je cris et met ma tête entre les seins de Maman pour me protéger, je l'entend pousser un gémissement puis lever sa baguette vers Lucius.

« -_Aliquid contra illud non poteris ( _tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça) »

Lucius tombe au sol et s'évanouit sur le coup.

« ne t'en fais pas mon ange, Lucius ne te ferra plus jamais mal, je te ferrai du bien moi. »

Elle me fit un poutou sur la bouche, je suis rester muet, Lucius n'avait jamais fait ça, peut être qu'avec les maman c'est comme ça. Nous rentrons au château en laissant Lucius inconscient dans le terre, tant mieux ! Ça lui ferra les pieds ! Une fois dans le hall, Maman me pointât sa baguette contre la tempe et me dit :

« -Je t'ai enlever ce vilain souvenir, pour que tu ne pleure plus mon amour.

-Tu est la meilleure des maman ! »

Elle est vraiment gentille, elle veut vraiment prendre soin de moi.

Elle.

POV Lucius

Je suis sortit de la chambre de mon petit dragon en pleurant après ce qu'il m'as dit, je l'aime tellement ! Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça à chaque fois ?

Puis j'entendis un hurlement à déchirer l'âme provenant de la chambre de Draco, J'ouvris la porte avec une telle force qu'elle se referme sur Severus qui avait entendu le crie lui aussi. Ce que je vis m'horrifia au plus au point, Draco était allongé par terre en position fœtale se tenant la tête des deux mains, il hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Un regard vers Sev et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il était déjà évanouit, je voulu le transporter juste dans son lit mais des affaires y étaient éparpillé, j'hésitai une seconde puis décidât de le transporter jusque dans mon propre lit où je l'allongeât, puis remontât les couettes jusqu'au menton, je le bordait comme ça avant.

Severus entrât dans la chambre, avec une potion dans la main.

« -J'en ai toujours une quand je viens chez vous, il est réveillé ?

-Non pas encore, mais il as arrêté de hurler.

-En descendant j'ai vu dans la bibliothèque un livre étrange, ''Ensorcellement de silence'', ce n'ai pas dans le programme scolaire de DCFM, c'est à toi ? »

Il tenait dans sa main un petit livre marron avec le titre écrit en noir, je ne connaissais pas ce livre, pourtant j'avais déjà eu le temps de faire le tour de la bibliothèque de long en large en attendant le retour de Draco.

« -Le sort de Silence qui t'as était jeté ce trouve sûrement dedans ! Peut-tu me dire la moindre chose sur ce sort, la plus infime chose peut nous être utile !

-...

-Qui ? Juste ça tu peut non ?

-...Ciss..., Lucius convulsai sur sa chaise.

-Ciss ? Qui est Ciss ?

-Na...

-Na et Ciss, il doit me manquer des lettres parce que là je ne voit vraiment pas... LUCIUS ! »

Lucius venait de tomber sur le ventre de son fils, la bouche emplit de sang, C'est déjà ça de plus sur le sort, un sort qui empêche de parler et qui fait cacher du sang quand on essaye. Severus avait du pain sur la planche. Il s'approchât de son meilleur ami, lui enlevât le sang dans la bouche, sur les draps et posât le fiole dans la main de Lucius qui l'enserrât instinctivement. Il sortît de la pièce, Lucius se réveillait déjà, le livre dans la poche intérieur de sa redingote. Il descendit les escaliers de marbre noir dans l'espoir d'atteindre la cheminée pour pouvoir retourner chez lui, il rejoignit le corridor qui menait au salon des invités, il contourna le canapé en cuir de dragon albinos au cousins en soie noir aux reflets vert.

Il allait prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette lorsque soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Severus tira sa baguette prêt à attaquer, mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voie

« -Narcissa, que fait tu ici ? Tu devait rentrer le mois prochain seulement.

-Un elfe m'a prévenu de l'état de mon petit ange, je suis donc revenu plus tôt prendre soin de lui.

-Je voit... _ça sent le mensonge_

_-_Où est-il ? »

Narcissa avait pressée, elle sautillai discrètement sur ses deux pieds à triturer ses mains, Severus sentait que quelque chose la tracassait mais quoi..._ Je me demande quel elfe l'a averti, nous ne l'avons demander à aucun d'entre eux, et puis Narcissa est très bizarre et je... NARCISSA ! Les ''Na'' et ''Ciss'' de Lucius, il essayait de dire Narcissa ! Mais pourquoi lui avoir jeter un sort de Silence ?_

Severus réfléchissait a cent à l'heure, il ne devait surtout rien faire paraître a Narcissa vu ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« -Est bien Severus tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Non non je... J'essaye de me rappeler le numéro de sa chambre de Ste Mungo... _Bien joué Sev... et maintenant tu lui sort quoi hein ?_

_-_A Ste Mungo ? Vous l'avez envoyer à Ste Mungo ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il as fait une terrible crise de panique et il est tomber dans les escaliers... »_Bravo continu comme ça tu 'enfonce encore plus!_

Mais le temps que son cerveau l'insulte, Narcissa était déjà partit pour Ste Mungo. Severus soupira de soulagement et partit pour enfin pour commencer sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Draco, ce dernier venait de définitivement de se ré père à ses le regardai d'un air inquiet.

« -Père, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-n'essaye pas de te souvenir, ça pourrait redéclencher tes douleurs »

Lucius passa sa main dans les cheveux d'argent de son fils, Draco se détendit immédiatement.

Le patriarche ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit de l'autre main et en sortit une fiole, il invoqua une tasse de thé a la rose, le préféré de Draco puis il versa la fiole couleur outre-mer, puis la tendit à son fils

« -Tien mon petit... euh mon fils. Boit ça va te détendre.

-Tu peut m'appeler comme quand j'étais petit tu sait, je me souviens de tout. »

La tasse heurta le sol, Lucius avait les yeux écarquillés, il reprit contenance et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

« -Petit dragon, dit-il les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Papa ! »

Draco se jeta dans les bras de son père et se nicha dans son cou pendant que son père lui frotait les dos.

« - _Aliquid contra illud non poteris ! _C'est la formule que mère t'as lanc..

-Dray ! »

Draco venait de tomber a terre en s'étouffant avec liquide noir qui giclait de sa bouche.

« -DRACO ! »

Lucius s'était agenouillé devant son fils, ne sachant que faire il saisit sa baguette et fit des mouvement complexe dans le vide en chuchotant _Severus, _ce dernier apparut dans une flamme verte semblable à celle des cheminette tenant une page du livre dans la main. Il fonçât sur Lucius en hurlant comme un hystérique en brandissant le bout de papier.

« -IL A PRONONCER LA FORMULE DEVANT TOI! IL FAUT QUE TOI TU L'AIDE, SEUL LE PREMIER RECEVEUR DU SORT PEUT L'AIDER !

-Qu..Quoi ?, s'alarma Lucius qui ne comprenais rien

-Écoute moi, Severus s'était enfin calmé, il y a un laceur et DEUX receveur du sort de l'_Aliquid contra illud non poteris, _le lanceur jette un premier receveur qui ne peut plus parler mais se souvient de l'événement, le deuxième receveur lui ne se souvient de rien, mais si un élément quelconque fait ressurgir le souvenir, son esprit sera totalement perdu et il va essayer de rejeter le souvenir, et ça donne ça... Severus regarda Draco, évanoui, dans les bras de son père couvert de vase noire, Lucius en était en partir recouvert, Il n'est pas mort reprit-il, mais il lui faut le contre sort qui est en message codé, il me faut du temps pour le décrypter.

-Je vois, je vais le nettoyer alors... »

Lucius avait dit cette phrase d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ses lèvre noircît par le poison de Narcissa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapirte 3 :

Lucius porta son fils vers la salle de bain où il le déshabilla en lui laissant seulement le caleçon.

Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire en ivoire qui ressortait de la salle de bain entièrement noire, même les linges de bain étaient noirs. Quand la baignoire fût rempli au ¾, Lucius glissa Draco délicatement dans l'eau, il prit un gant de toilette et commença à nettoyer la bouche et la gorge noire de sa progéniture, mais le liquide avait du mal a partir, Lucius retira le gant et essaya de frotter directement avec sa main, il approcha lentement ayant perdu cette habitude de promiscuité avec son fils, dès qu'il frôla la peau pâle de Draco, ce dernier battit lourdement des paupières, puis se réveilla finalement, il posa ses mains sur chaque cotés de la baignoire pour réussir à se redresser puis parla.

« -Père que s'est-il passé ?

-Il ne faut pas que tu me parle de ce dont tu te souvient Draco, tu pourrait y rester. Dit calmement Lucius.

-Mais je...

-Chut, le coupa Lucius en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de Draco.

-Je t'aime Papa... Il avait dit ces mots en gardant le doigt de son père sur sa bouche, il avait besoin de le dire a son père, ça lui avait manqué de le lui dire malgré ses faux souvenirs.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon dragon. »

Lucius avait la voit tremblante de larmes retenues tellement il était heureux à cet instant. Il glissa son doigt de la bouche de Draco à sa nuque et attira son fils a lui, il posa son front contre celui du dragon et ferma les yeux. Draco ce souvenait de ce geste, ils le faisaient lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il pleurai, souvent parce qu'il s'était fait mal, surtout à cause de Narcissa. Il ferma lui aussi ses yeux et mit ses main dans le dos de son père.

Mais une sensation étrange lui arriva dans les jambes, comme si elles s'engourdissaient, il ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta légèrement de son père qui le regarda avec incompréhension, il baissa son yeux orageux vers ses jambes et comprit tout de suite d'où venait son trouble, il avait oublier qu'il était dans la baignoire et l'eau avait juste refroidi. _Ce que je peut être stupide des fois._ Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et attendit un peu avant de l'éteindre, il se tourna ensuite vers son père qui le suivait du regard.

« -Désolé mais l'eau avait refroidit et j'avais oublier...

-J'avais compris ne t'inquiète pas. Lucius avait les yeux rieurs et un sourire au lèvre se rappelant des bains qu'il donnait à son enfant quand il était petit. Attend laisse moi faire malheureux, tu va finir par te faire mal dit-il à Draco pendant que ce dernier s'acharnait sur son cou avec le gant de toilette. »

Il prit le gant de mains de Draco et commença a frotter mais rien de partait, il soupira d'énervement lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit,_ si en le touchant je le réveille, peut être qu'il faut que je touche aussi la vase noire pour qu'elle parte_.

Il prit un peu de savon sur une main et l'approcha de la trachée se son fils qui le regardai faire, il hésita une demi seconde puis commença à frotter. Le liquide noir se séparait enfin de Draco pour laisser respirer sa peau pâle.

Narcissa rentra en trombe dans sa demeure, la furie imprimée sur son visage, elle bondit sur Severus qui é tait reter dans le salon principale en attendant des nouvelles de Draco.

« -Où est-il ?!

Severus fit un bond et fit volte face a Narcissa qu'il fixa avec des yeux ronds.

-Que fait-tu ici Narcissa ?

-Je suis aller à Ste Mungo, j'ai parcouru tous l'hôpital ! Mais pas une trace de mon petit ange ! Où est-il? Répond !

-Il est... »

Severus ne savait plus quoi dire mais un bruit au premier les firent tourner la tête a l'unisson. Narcissa fusilla Severus du regard et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre du grand escalier en marbre pour enfin atteindre la chambre de son fils, elle colla son oreille à la potre voulant savoir ce qui ce passait, elle n'entendit que deux rires masculins, elle reconnu tout de suite celui de Draco et sourit de tendresse en imaginant son fils rire et dévoiler ses belles dents, sa bouche fine s'arquant en un doux sourire excitant – elle se mordit les lèvres à cette idée - et ses yeux pétiller de malice. Mais la deuxième voix, elle, n'avait rien de réjouissante. C'était la voix de son mari. Cette voix d'ogre au sourire narquois et hypocrite, qu'elle le trouvait repoussant cet homme ignoble.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une brutalité Snapienne (pauvre porte du cour de potion tant de fois molesté par Severus...) qui la claqua contre le mur. Lucius venant de finir de boutonner le haut de pyjama en soie noir de Draco en lui racontant des anecdotes de son enfance ( Celle sur le petit dragon à son papa qui avait vider son plat de spaghetti bolognaise sur la chatoyante chevelure son parrain chéri )

« -Et là, tu le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit '' c'est allégé en matière grasse, tu pourrait peut être te faire un masque avec '' » Et deux éclats de voix réchauffèrent la pièce.

Au son fracassant de la porte, les deux blonds tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement. Narcissa dégaina sa baguette en direction de son époux. La tension monta et Draco paralysé par l'expression de haine pure de sa mère n'osa pas bouger.

« -Que fait-tu ici Lucius ? Qu'a-tu fait a mon fils ?

- Notre fils Narcissa, j'ai le droit de le soigner de la maladie que TU lui à injecter, Lucius avait quitter le lit sur lequel il s'était assit aux cotés de son fils, voulant évité à ce dernier des sorts perdus, Que vas-tu faire Narcissa ? Tuer ton époux devant ton fils ? »

Narcissa fulminait, son œil droit convulsait en un tic de rage, sa main lever vers Lucius tremblait de haine, elle détestait quand on lui rappelait à qui elle était mariée, alors qu'elle en aimait un autre, semblable à Lucius, mais tellement plus beau, gentil, et sûrement un parfait amant.

« - Ne te dit pas mon époux sale petite vermine ! Hurla-t-elle, quand t'ai-je aimé ? Tu n'est qu'un monstre qui tente de pervertir mon petit ange pour me faire mieux souffrir ! »

Elle était complètement hystérique à présent, ses yeux écarquillés vers l'homme en face d'elle avec un rictus de dégoût collé sur le , la seconde d'après, Lucius tomba à terre. Légèrement, sans bruit, comme si la nature se taisait religieusement, comme si un ange venait de mourir.

Draco bondit sur le corps de porcelaine de son père en hurlant a s'en brisées les cordes vocales, les larmes glissa le long de sa peau devenu livide a la vision qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Lucius était allongé sur le tapis persan de la chambre de Draco, les yeux clos, la bouche très légèrement ouverte, une main près de son visage et l'autre sur son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Draco hurlât a nouveau, mais sur sa mère cette fois.

« -POURQUOI ? POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA ?

- Mon ange, ne t'emporte pas, il était vil envers toi, c'est pour te protéger que j'ai fais ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu raconte ? Il ne m'as rien fait, c'est toi ! Toi qui agit étrangement depuis quelque temps ! Je suis ton fils pas ton prétendant ! Draco était plein de rage et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à sa mère avec une grimace d'horreur déformant son beau visage.

- Bien sur que si tu l'es mon ange, maintenant que ton père ne se souvient plus ni de toi ni de moi, on va pouvoir vivre ensemble ! Rien que tous les deux tu te rends compte ! Elle tendit les bras tout en marchant vers son fils.

- T'as fait quoi ? Dit-il d'une voie blanche.

- Draco langage. Et bien après la seconde malédiction que j'ai posé sur lui, il ne se souviendra pas de sa famille. D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'il soit encore en vie après deux maléfices de cette puissance. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Draco sauta sur Narcissa et l'assomma d'un coup de poing, la femme trop surprise ne s'était pas débattu, dans son mouvement Draco fit chuter une boite à bijoux qui s'ouvra par terre en laissant son contenu rouler sur le sol. Draco inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer puis se baissa pour ramasser les chevalières tombées par terre pour les remettre dans la boite. Draco s'arrêta pour admirer la boite finement ouvragée, elle était en un ébène profond avec en décoration de fines broderies d'or sertie de rubis. Les yeux de Draco se fixèrent sur le fond de la boite en velours, mais, une ficelle marron semblait venir du dessous de la boite, le jeune homme décida te tirer sur le fil.

A peine eut il toucher la ficelle qu'un éclair marron jaillit de la boite, Draco, surprit, lâcha la boite et suivit la traînée foncer vers le centre de la pièce puis tourner autour du grand homme blond couché sur le sol, la chose se stoppa a une trentaine de centimètres du corps endormit pour tomber dessus. Draco s'agenouilla près du corps de son père et regarda le drôle de spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un vif d'or marron ébrouait ses petites ailes de libellule avant de les ranger autour de son corps sphérique, puis une chose étrange pour un vif se produisit, six petites pattes sortit du vif et se mit a marcher vers Draco, de la sortit une étrange oreille. Puis une discussion résonnât dans l'oreille, le jeune homme s'en saisit et l'approchât de son oreille.

« -Maintenant qu'il ne porte plus de couches, il me revient de droit !

- Mais Narcissa, ça ne se passe pas comme ça voyons ! Il as peur de toi et tu as tout fait pour ! Tu l'as ignorer tout le temps comment veut-tu qu'il te prenne pour une mère ?

- Il ne faisait que pleurer et je ne voulais pas avoir à changer ses couches ! Maintenant qu'il est un peu plus grand il faut que je le prépare à devenir mon prochain mari !

-Qu...Quoi ? Ton prochain mari... Mais c'est ton fils ! Tu ne peut pas l'épouser ! Il ne t'aime pas et il m'as moi, pourquoi irait-il vers toi ? T'es malade Narcissa, va te faire soigner !

-Et bien faisons en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus de toi dans ce cas... ».

Draco reposât l'oreille tout en fixant son père et tout lui revint d'un bloc dans un terrible mal de tête. Il se laissa tomber sur le torse de son père et s'endormit en larme.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap:4

Draco se réveilla avec les yeux gonflés, un mal de tête atroce et d'affreux souvenirs. En repensant a la soirée d'hier soir car, oui , c'était le matin, il bondit sur ses pieds pour voir si Narcissa était là, sa vision se troubla mais il n'aperçut pas la femme dans la chambre. Puis son regard se posa sur son père, toujours allongé sur le sol avec le même mouvement au niveau de sa poitrine, le garçon ferma les yeux de soulagement.

A cet instant un étrange son ce fit entendre dans la pièce, Draco baissa tout de suite les yeux vers son ventre qui criait famine. Il faut dire que depuis hier midi il n'as vraiment eu le temps de prendre de collation. Il décidât de passer outre pour le moment, se disant que la santé de son père valait plus qu'un croissant (tout de même...), et décidât d'appeler un homme en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, Severus Snape.

Au fin fond des cachots du dangereux couloir des Slytherins, un homme sombre, lugubre, froid, sociopathe et laid (enfin selon les Gryfindors), dormait paisiblement, sans aucune grâce. La couette avait subit les assauts de l'homme au cheveux noirs tandis que les coussins ont étaient projetés de part et d'autre de la chambre, un bras pendait mollement dont l'extrémité touchait le sol, la tête sous un boute de couette dont les cheveux n'étaient à première vue plus du tout victime de la gravité. C'est dans cette position plus qu'aguichante (lolilol) que Draco fit irruption dans la pièce en claquant la porte (il lui ont tous piquer sa technique ou quoi?!) après avoir franchit la cheminer du salon.

« -Severus ! j'ai besion de ton aide !

- AHHHH NON PAS LE GATEAU A LA FRAMBOISE IL RESSEMBLE A MON CHIEN NAAAN ! »

Draco regarda son parrain avec son père dans les bras avec un regard... suspicieux... Ce dernier c'était totalement redressé et avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, et ses cheveux n'avait toujours pas apprit à respecter la pesanteur.

« -Faut vraiment que t'aille consulter »

Sur ces mots Severus s'assit sur le bord de son lit face a Draco, il leva les yeux vers son filleul et y découvrit le fardeau de ce dernier. En voyant Lucius évanouis il bondit sur ces pieds et allongea Lucius sur son matelas, Draco soupira de soulagement (il commençait à avoir mal au bras) et expliqua la situation à Severus :

« -Narcissa lui a lancé un sort hier soir quand elle nous a vue réconciliés, depuis Père dort profondément et j'ai aussi retrouvé ça. »Achevât-il paniqué.

Il sortit de sa poche le vif de bronze qui étirât ses ailes et se dégourdi un peu en virevoltant dans la pièce.

« -Ton père t'en as fait cadeau lorsque tu était jeune, tu voulais déjà être attrapeur mais ton étais trop petit pour pouvoir monter sur un balai, alors il a acheter un vif d'or et l'as modifié et inscrit ''_A la seule personne dans mon cœur''_, je trouvais ça niai mais adorable. Si ta mè... Narcissa dit vrai et que c'est un maléfice, ça risque d'être compliquer a trouver la formule... tu te souviens de quelque chose a propos du sort jeté? Le questionna Severus en se en se tournant vers le plus jeune blond.

« Et bien... le sort était mauve et il y avait le mot _Filium_... mais c'est tout. Marmonnât Draco en fouillant ses souvenir

- _An filium tuum_, tu renieras ton enfant. Puissant maléfice, je ne connais que la formule mais c'est tout, je vais faire des cherche dessus après m'être changé, reste au côté de ton père au cas où il se réveillerait, j'ai déjà trouver la formule pour annuler l'autre malédiction mais tu as l'air de t'être débrouillé tout seul... Les effets sur Lucius ont dût s'annuler en même temps que les tiens. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce en laissant Draco seul avec son père.

**Que ce passe-t-il ?... Une horde d'hippogriffes font leurs griffe dans mon cerveau ou quoi ?...**

**J'y vis flou, mais je distingue quelqu'un qui s'approche, il me parle mais je ne comprend rien, mais sa voix est douce, légère comme une caresse, j'ai même crut halluciner au début, j'aimerais bien lui dire mais seul des gémissements franchissent ma bouche, je sentit une fiole sur le bord me mes lèvres et les doigts masculins qui effleurèrent mon menton, cet homme sentait divinement bon ! j'avalai le contenu et la fiole quitta mes lèvres et les doigts se soulevèrent de mon menton. Ma vision devient nette et j'en suis ravi ! Car le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi était magnifique, on avait un air de ressemblance tous les deux, a croire qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer, mon doux sauveur me parla mais je ne put me concentrer sur autre chose que ses lèvres fines et pleine, serais-je mort et maintenant cet homme était mon ange ?**

« -Lucius ?

-Oui ? Oh désolé, je n'ai pas entendu votre question je... ma tête est un peu douloureuse.

**Un petit rire léger franchit sa bouche, Merlin ! Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Mon cœur s'en ai arrêter !**

-Ce n'ai pas grave, la potion devrait faire effet dans peu de temps, te souviens-tu de moi ?

-Oh... euh non désolé, je me demande j'ai put t'oublier ! Où nous sommes nous rencontrés très cher ?

-Dans un... une soirée mondaine, mais nous ne sommes pas restés bien longtemps ensemble, vous avez dut rejoindre votre femme.

**Oh non ! Le petit ange a l'air triste de ma réponse ! Mais qu'ai-je dit ? Comment ai-je put oublier cet homme ? L'autre mégère devait être jalouse et m'as empêché de rester au côté du bel homme blond!Oh my Rowling ! Il à les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-je fait ? Même quand il pleure il est adorable, c'est à ce demander si il est réel, il faudrait que je le touche touche pour vérifier, juste du bout des doigts...**

Lucius leva lentement sa main et survola la joue de Draco, à cette promiscuité soudaine et inattendue, ce dernier releva les yeux vers son ''père '' ,étonné. La tristesse et la déception qu'il avait ressentit en constatant que le sort avait fonctionner lui avait monter les larmes aux yeux (très mal dit... sorry), mais ce contact réussi a lui remonter le moral.

**Il a l'air d'être moins triste, et puis il est réel ! Sa peau est si douce, j'ai l'impression de caresser une poupée en porcelaine parfaite. Il ne pleure plus mais paraît triste,****peut être qu'un câlin... Non !****ce serait in convenable de le prendre dans mais bras. Mais j'en ai trop envie !**

…

…

**Reprends-toi Lucius ! ** **On dirait un gamin qui fait un caprice !**

Lucius hésitaencore quelques seconde, puis la main rester sur la joue de Draco glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos, et l'autre main vint se caler entre ses omoplates, il attira ensuite le jeune blond jusqu'à son torse, contre son cœur et se rallongea avec Draco contre lui.

**Jamais plus il ne pleurera, j'y veillerai, je le jure. Je l'aime.**

-Je t'aime petit ange. Chuchotât-il en caressant le dos de son doux sauveur.

De quoi l'avait-il sauver d'ailleurs ? Il verrait ce plus tard, il voulait juste profiter de son petit poupon. Mais a l'entente de ses mots, le jeune homme se raidit, comme si il avait peur. Draco ce redressa à regret, c'est sa première étreinte avec son père depuis plusieurs années mais la phrase de Lucius l'inquiéta. Il l'aimait ? Mais Lucius ne se souvenait plus de lui, donc il ne disait pas ça à son fils, mais a qui ? Comment l'aimait-il ? Comme un... amant ?!

« -Écoutez, je croit qu'il faut qu'on parle, commença Draco, je pense qu'il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Pourquoi avez-vous l'air effrayé ? Vous ai-je choqué par mes paroles ? Lucius tenta de reprendre Draco dans ses bras, la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti au plus profond de son être l'avait submergé. Il en voulait encore. Draco se recula encore un peu .

-J'aimerai vous poser une question, promettez moi d'y répondre sincèrement.

-Je vous le promet.

-Comment vous m'aimez ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre votre question très cher. Hésita finalement Lucius au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, les sourcils froncer de peur d'avoir vexé Draco.

-Vous... vous m'aimez de quelle façon ? Comme un frère ? Comme un ami ? Un amant ? Un... un fils ? Le jeune éclata en sanglots a la fin de sa tirade.

Severus avait enfin trouver le livre qu'il cherchait dans la grande bibliothèque Malfoy, c'est sûrement dans cet ouvrage que Narcissa avait trouver ses maléfices.

Il se précipita donc vers la cheminée pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, une fois la chose faite il se précipita dans sa chambre mais ne fut pas très bien accueillit...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque Severus déboula dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte (enfin ! Sa technique lui été revenue) il brandit le livre tel Arthur (pas Weasley, l'autre) et son Excalibur. Il s'écria, triomphant, sans même se rendre compte des larmes de Draco

« -Eureka ! J'ai trouvé ! I find ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais après six heures de recherche intensive sans pause gâteau aux framboises, j'ai trouver le livre !

-De quoi tu parles Severus ? »

A ce moment précis, Draco craqua et hurla de douleur. Son père son propre père ne se souvenait pas de lui mais par contre il se souvenait parfaitement de Severus !

Il avait un tison dans le cœur, il pleurait et hurlait la perte de son père, même si le livre avait été trouver, qu'est-ce qui garantissait qu'il y avait un contre sort ? Et puis Lucius n'y survivrait peut être pas, il avait déjà reçut deux puisant maléfices. Il tomba à terre et se roula en boule dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'isoler de cette douleur mortelle.

Severus, lui, ne comprit pas les larmes de son filleul, mais il savait aussi qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul, le temps qu'il se calme, il posa le livre sur la table de nuit et invita Lucius a sortir.

Mais ce dernier s'était agenouillé près de son petit ange mais n'osât le toucher de peur de faire redoubler ses pleurs. Severus décidât de quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonie et de les laisser parlé, cela devait être un coup dur pour Draco qui venait de perde son père.

« -Voyons petit ange ! Ne pleurs pas, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, je vois bien que c'est moi le problème.

-Je... Tu m'as oublié. Et Draco repartit dans ses pleurs.

-Que puis-je faire pour que tu ne pleures plus ?»

mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du blond qui pleurait toujours. Il fit donc quelque chose qu'il savait mal vu par le jeune homme mais qu'il ne put s'empêcher a cette vue. Il plongea sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Draco se stoppa net en sentant le poids de son père sur son dos, puis lâcha prise et se décida de faire comme si lui aussi avait perdu la mémoire, il ne se sentait pas force d'être encore inconnu par son père alors autant devenir son ami si il n'est plus son fils. Il se retourna donc et pris son p.. Lucius dans les bras.

A cet instant, Draco se raidit, il ne savait plus quoi penser car cette étreinte était certes agréable mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas un amour paternel qui émanait de Lucius à cet instant, mais un amour charnel, même si le sentiment était profond et sincère, il n'en restait pas moins inapproprié à Draco. Mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien de se sentir près de son père après tant d'années de froideur, il ne savait plus quoi penser, peut être que, lui aussi pouvait perdre la mémoire, enfin faire comme si, il serrait enfin proche de son père et heureux. Il le décidât donc, il n'était plus le fils de Lucius mais un inconnu croisé quelques secondes. Il s'ouvrit donc a son pè... à Lucius et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, ce dernier l'accueillit avec soulagement et bonheur en le serrant dans ses bras le plus qu'il put sans pour autant étouffer le blond.

« -Tu n'est plus en colère contre moi petit ange ?

-Je n'ai jamais était en colère contre toi, petite étoile.

- dis moi, que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Et bien... là pour le coup, Draco n'avait rien prévu, il décida donc d'improviser au lieu de dire la vérité à Lucius. En fait, votre femme est partie en voyage et vous aviez donc décidé de rendre une visite à Severus que je connais moi aussi, mais une potion a exploser avant que je n'arrive et vous avez dormir pendant plusieurs heures._ Bien joué Dray, un vrai Slytherin ça niak niak niak. _

-Ah je vois, et vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

-et bien je devais passer demain mais Severus m'as prévenu de l'incident et j'ai donc décidé de venir plus tôt pour veiller sur vous. Je suis ici depuis environ deux heure je crois.

-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi vous avez pleurez ?

-Ma mère aussi est partie mais elle m'as lancé un sort avant de partit, une sorte de Doloris a retardement si vous voulez.

-Ma femme n'est pas plus douce vous savez. » Il se pressa un peu plus contre Draco a l'entente du maléfice, comme pour le protéger. Puis il s'écarta lentement du jeune homme qui paru déçu et surpris du soudain manque de contact. Il regarda le bel ange qu'il avait en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de se redemander si il n'était pas mort et aux côtés d'un sylphe. Il était vraiment magnifique, mais leur ressemblance le frappa encore, il fronça les sourcils à la pensée qu'il était peut être un Malfoy. Il était jeune, environ 17ans ou peut être 16, donc il devait être d'une nouvelle génération et non de la sienne, Lucius était pourtant fils unique, il ne pouvait donc pas être un neveu quelconque, ni son fils, il n'avait pas touché à Narcissa depuis des années. Il sentit un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez à trop y penser et décida donc de remettre ses questionnements à plus tard. Il voulu embrasser Draco mais un sentiment au fond de lui lui interdisait ce geste, pas du dégoût, mais une sorte de lien avec cet homme l'en empêchait, un tabou en quelque sorte. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur le front du garçon.

Draco frissonna à ce contact, il avait vu les yeux de Lucius exprimer d'abord l'interrogation en regardant son visage, puis le doute lorsque qu'ils avaient virés jusqu'à ses lèvres, et puis une lueur... paternel au moment où il lui baisa le front. L'instinct peut être, où juste un éclair de lucidité, Draco ne saurait dire... Mais le geste le toucha au plus profond de son être.

Il commençait a avoir faim, et puis Lucius n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et devait être affamé. Il se détacha donc de son père et se leva, demandant a Lucius de le suivre. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre et suivi le jeune homme.

« -Tu as faim ?

-Oui, je ne souviens même plus de mon dernier repas. Rigola Lucius

-C'était un poulet curry, Tu adore ce plat. Répondit Draco par automatisme.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu n'était pas là pourtant, on ne s'est croisé qu'une fois. Lucius avait stopper sa marche et regardai Draco droit dans les yeux avec une expression de suspicion et d'étonnement dans le regard.

-Et bien... _J'avais oublié que je n'était pas censé vivre avec lui... je réponds quoi maintenant ? »_

Un énorme bruit de fracas résonna dans tout l'appartement, les deux interlocuteurs se tournèrent vers la source du bruit en un même mouvement. Une porte un peu à part s'ouvrit sur une énorme fumée noire et un homme tout noir de suie en sortit en toussant. Un sort lancé par le potionniste et la fumée disparut, mais il continua à tousser pendant cinq bonne minutes puis s'essuya sommairement le visage. Il leva alors les yeux vers ses deux invités.

« -je tentais d'amélioré la potion tue-loup de Lupin mais le mélange était trop instable et ça à sauté. Désolé pour le bruit.

- le labo n'as rien ? Demanda Draco

- non rien, et puisque tu le demande moi aussi je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier petit ingrat ! Éructa Severus vexé.

-Désolé parrain... Notre invité et moi même avons faim. Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour nous sil te plaît ?

-Oh bien sûr je peut vous préparer un bœuf luc lac accompagné d'un risotto maison. Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse remplit de sarcasme.

-Vraiment ? Demanda innocemment Lucius.

-T'as crus que j'étais ta bonne ? Ya des sandwichs triangle dans le frigo. Cria l'homme en noir en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Oula monsieur à ses ragnagnas parce qu'il est pas foutu de faire son bulot. »

Chuchota Draco à son père mais assez fort pour que Severus entende. Un claquement de porte lui répondit et les deux compagnons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous étions donc un lundi midi, et deux Malfoy la tête dans le frigo aux regards... on va dire interloqués pour pas vexer le propriétaires du dit frigo, qui ne contenait qu'un sandwich triangle et un navet aux couleurs un peu trop funky pour un légume.

« -Bien, dit le père, je propose donc qu'on coupe le san...

-Pizzas ou kebab ? Demanda Draco sans avoir fait attention aux paroles de Lucius. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard qu'on pourra traduire par '' la mal-bouffe, c'est mal !'' et décida de mettre les points sur les ''i'' et de recarder le beau blond, non mais sans déconner, il avait trimer pendant 10 minutes auprès de Fudge pour qu'il le fasse grand conseiller pour manger de la nourriture industrielle, même si cela venait du petit ange ! Il commença donc par un « kebab » et fini par un triomphal « concombre, sauce blanche, arrisa, supplément ketchup avec sauce moutarde dessus. S'il te plaît » Ah la jeunesse je vous jure !

C'est donc sur ses paroles pleines de vérités et de goûts alimentaires douteux que Draco envoya une lettre au Magic' Kebab, et dix minutes plus tard, les deux plus grands aristos-mégalo-riche du monde sorcier et train de manger des pains kebab dont celui de Lucius était deux fois plus gros que celui de Draco.

Lorsque Severus sortit de la salle de bain, propre, il entra dans le salon pour voir ce que faisait les deux blondes. Il prit au passage le livre qu'il avait récupérer au manoir Malfoy, il fallait en parler, maintenant. Il s'installa donc sur le fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel étaient installés Draco et Lucius. Le plus jeune comprit tout de suite ce qu'attendait Severus mais il n'était pas de vouloir perdre le rapprochement avec son père. C'est un nouveau départ qu'ils décidaient de prendre avec son père et son parrain, si ils décidaient de tout laissé tomber grâce a l'amnésie de Lucius, il n'y aurait plus de Voldemort, encore moins de Narcissa, ils pourraient déménager en Écosse, il y avait une bonne école de sorcellerie pour lui, et Severus pourrait avoir un poste là-bas ou même devenir chercheur en potion, Lucius pourrait devenir comptable ou même grand secrétaire, c'est ce qu'il avait fait dans ses début pour Fudge.

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Severus. » Il regardait son parrain droit dans les yeux alors qu'il disait ces mots. Lucius ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler le beau blond et balança son regard de Severus à Draco. Severus lui parut surprit dans un premier temps, mais mettre le blond en colère ou le vexer n'était pas la bonne solution, Draco était un adolescent mais il était bourré de bon sens il devait avoir une raison pour ce comportement plus que surprenant.

« -Draco on ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état et puis on ne connaît pas les effets secondaires de ce sort, qui te dit qu'il ne risque pas de mourir d'ici peu, et puis si Narcissa revenait avec de fausses accusations, on ne sait pas ce que son cerveau à pût inventer pour ''t'épouser'', on ne...

-Qui veut l'épouser, qu'est-ce que Narcissa à a voir avec Draco ? » Hurla Lucius à l'entente de la tirade de Severus.

Ce dernier avait oublié la présence de son meilleur ami dans la pièce, il fallait tous lui dire, le regard désapprobateur de Draco le fît hésiter quelques secondes. Que faire...

« Parrain, s'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien, nous ne sommes pas près, ni lui ni moi, je t'en pris. » supplia le blond discrètement à son parrain, ils avaient besoin de temps, c'était vrai et Severus le savait, alors autant continuer le mensonge, il était allé à Slytherin lui aussi après tout !

« -Et bien, Narcissa courtise Draco depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, c'est d'ailleurs pour m'en parler que tu était passé me voir. » Draco lui balança un regard choqué, et c'est lui qui ne savait pas mentir ! Comment ils allaient faire maintenant que Narcissa était partit ?

« Ma femme à fait quoi ?! Comment a-t-elle put ?! Oh Draco je t'en pries, pardonne le comportement de ma femme ! Je t'en supplie ! Pardon ! »

Lucius pleurait et était aller se réfugier dans le cou de Draco pour se cacher, il avait tellement honte du comportement de sa femme envers le jeune homme, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Pas Draco !

Draco accueillit Lucius à bras ouvert et consola l'homme.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, petite étoile, Narcissa est partie on ne sait où, il faut juste espérer qu'elle ne revienne pas vous embêter. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Draco avait murmuré le surnom pour ne pas que Severus l'entende.

-Et si elle revient. S'inquiéta Lucius, dont les mains avaient inconsciemment glissées vers les hanches du jeune homme, on aurait put croire qu'ils allaient danser un slow, et Severus en fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? Rigola Draco.

-Pour toi. » Répliqua Lucius, visiblement inquiet pour lui.

Et Draco pris peur, il avait vécu 10 ans avec et ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la folie de la femme, il ne sait pas jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller, rien ne dit qu'elle reviendra pas, peut être pour tuer Lucius, ou lui, ou même le violer, il ne sait pas, il a peur.

Severus était en train de lire le livre de Narcissa , bon bah une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne était que le premier maléfice pour effacer la mémoire de Draco et pour rendre muet Lucius à était annulé par Draco il y a quelques jours en apprenant la vérité par lui-même. La mauvaise, c'était que le deuxième sort, celui d'amnésie, n'avait qu'un seul remède, le temps. Comment savoir combien de temps ? Et surtout, que vont faire les deux blond pendant l'amnésie de Lucius, il avait bien remarqué que Draco avait lâché prise, et si ils faisait une énorme bêtise, et que Lucius sortait de son amnésie peut après et qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait, comment se pardonner ? Il fallait d'urgence qu'il parle à Draco.

Les deux Malfoy s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre d'ami et, dans une folie infantile, avaient construit un château fort, le matelas faisait office de rempart Est posé perpendiculaire

ment au mur faisant l'angle et servant de rempart sud, l'autre mur constituait l'Ouest de l'édifice. L'épaisse couette gris perle servant de toit, le drap lui avait empoché le rôle de pont-levis. A l'intérieur, les coussins étaient posés sur le sol et deux pleds recouvraient les deux hommes assis sur les-dits coussins, un feu magique au centre de la cabane improvisée et des paquets de chamalos ( désolé, j'ai jamais sus l'orthographier...) et de chocolats dans un coin.

« -C'était vraiment une super idée, Lucius. Comment ça t'est venu a l'esprit ?

-Et bien, je me suis dit qu'une régression a l'âge de 5 ans nous ferait du bien, surtout à toi...

-Pourquoi surtout a moi ? Demanda Draco et piquant un chamalo et en l'approchant doucement du feu.

-Et bien, entre ta mère folle dingue, et ton père qui te laisse seul ici après tout ça, je pensais que de redevenir insouciant te ferait du bien. Chuchotât le plus grand un peu gêné d'avoir un peu fouiné dans la vie du plus jeune et de peur que ce dernier lui en veuille. D'ailleurs où est ton père ?

-Et bien... Il est à l'étranger, pour affaire. » Répondit Draco de manière un peu rude, Lucius comprit que les questions seraient mal placées, il décida donc je manger le chocolat légèrement fondu et fit son activité favorite depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, contempler Draco.

A chaque fois, toujours de nouveaux détails, un grain de beauté sur la carotide, les petites fossettes qui se dessinent lorsqu'il sourit, ses yeux qui brillent quand ses yeux se pose sur lui, ses lèvres Oh Merlin ses lèvres pleines et roses, courbées en un sourire en ce moment même, avec sa petite langue rose, brillante, qui sort de en temps en temps de sa petite antre pour lécher la commissure de ses lèvres. Lucius n'y tint plus, il contourna le feu artificiel d'une enjambée féline et passa sa main dans la nuque, lui caressant doucement sa peau pâle du plus jeune qui était pétrifié par le soudain mouvement de l'aîné.

« -Tu es tellement beau, petit ange. Murmura Lucius près des lèvres de Draco.

-Écoutes Lucius je... On ne peut pas vraiment... euh... Je suis désolé. Dit-il en se reculant, la tête basse de gêne.

-Mais pourquoi ? supplia Lucius les larmes aux yeux, Je, je t'aime ! »

Draco eu un rire sans joie, c'était la première fois que son père lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Lucius se blottit contre son torse alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensés, sa main vint d'elle même caresser le dos de son ancien père, qui reçut le geste avec un soupir de joie et enserra encore plus le petit blond, laissant ses mains courir son dos alors que Draco se perdait dans ses souvenirs d'enfances, et surtout ceux qu'ils venait de retrouvés. Lucius continua ses caresses mais les rendit plus douces, plus lascives, comme celles d'un amant repus de sexe, puis se releva un peu pour admirer les yeux orages dans le vague, il le regarda encore un peu le visage perdu du blond et embrassa enfin son âme sœur qui n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réagir, trop surpris par le geste, et taquina les lèvres roses de sa langue en espérant pouvoir forcer la forteresse de ses dents, qui fini par céder sur ses assauts. Il put alors goûter aux mélange délicieux du chocolat, du chamalo et du plaisir. Dray enfoui sa main dans la nuque de Lucius qui en gémit de plaisir, le premier baisé de Draco était sûrement le meilleur premier baiser qu'il est pu souhaiter. Leurs langues se découvrant mutuellement dans un ballet lent et profond, de doux gémissements suaves et des grognements profonds vinrent s'ajouter aux bruit de leurs dents entrechoquant.

Lorsque la porte claqua dans un bruit sec, les deux hommes se séparèrent d'un mouvement brusque et tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus.

« -Draco, qu'as-tu fait ?... »


End file.
